


Self Love: Festive Treats

by Mollbunny27



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: A mini series of how new parents, Goku and Vegeta spend the holidays
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long
> 
> Kudos and comments if you want
> 
> Much love!

Part one: A Self Love Christmas

Goku sighed as he watched his mate slumber beside him. He couldn't sleep himself, he was too agitated about the coming holiday, he had never had to be in charge of Christmas before. It was freaking him out!  
He held his breath as Vegeta rolled over in his sleep, a quiet growl passing the prince’s lips as he did so.  
Goku smiled, even when he was sleeping, his mate still managed to be angry.  
‘Kaka…” the prince whimpered as he stirred. Goku moved so he could snuggle into him.  
Vegeta instantly wrapped a muscular arm round him, pulling him close. “Mine,” he whispered as he settled down again.  
Goku held in a sigh as he thought about how he was going to handle Christmas. 

***

“Hey, come on baby, you gotta eat,” an exhausted Goku tried to coax a stubborn looking Vegeta Jr into eating his oatmeal. The baby pouted as he turned his head away from the spoon. “Please, for dada?” Goku sighed as he mimicked eating the oatmeal.  
“Feed the other one, he’ll soon learn,” Vegeta said as he placed a kiss on Goku’s head, making his way to the coffee machine.  
“Ok Gogeta, here you go buddy,” Goku held the spoon out for his other son. The golden-haired child instantly gobbled down the oatmeal. He opened his mouth again for more. “Good job buddy!” Goku laughed as Gogeta ate his way through almost all the oatmeal they had.  
“Just like his dad,” Vegeta said with a smirk.  
“Look who's talking,” Goku said before sticking his tongue out.  
VJ watched his brother eat with a familiar looking scowl.  
Gogeta clapped his hands as he finally finished, just in time for VJ to start crying at the lack of attention he was getting.  
“Oh baby, don’t cry!” Goku instantly went to pick up the crying infant, only to have Vegeta stop him. “Geta?”  
“Saiyan princes don’t cry,” Vegeta barked “Trunks didn’t cry and Vegeta Jr won’t either,” he glared at the baby. “Stop it,” he told him sternly.  
VJ cried harder.  
“Vegeta move,” Goku snarled, his maternal instincts kicking in “I’m holding my baby!” Vegeta sighed as he moved aside.  
“Don’t blame me when they turn out soft like Gohan,” he sniffed as he turned to watch Gogeta still clapping and babbling to himself.  
“Don’t mention Gohan right now,” Goku said, his voice still low. Vegeta looked to see if Goku’s eyes were still dark, they were, a sure sign that he was still feeling overly protective. It was the maternal side of Goku with the edge of his warrior side.  
“I meant nothing by it, you know that amotae,” Vegeta moved to hold both Goku and VJ. Goku purred as he leant back into his mate’s embrace; instantly calming.  
“Hearing them cry just, it does something to me Geta,” the younger saiyan said softly.  
“Shh, I know amotae,” Vegeta nuzzled his mate, nipping him gently with his teeth “It’s natural for you to want to protect them, you have always been a devoted father Kakarot,” Goku moved so he could capture Vegeta’s lips in a soft kiss. “The boys are lucky to have you,” Vegeta said as he broke the kiss.  
“I love you Geta,” Goku sighed.  
“And I you, Kakarot,”  
“Will you help me to feed your son?” Goku asked with a cheeky grin. Vegeta sighed and held his arms out for the infant. 

***

“So what do I do Krillian?” Goku whined to his best-friend while their children played. Maron loved the twins and delighted in Goku bringing them to the house.  
“Gee, I don’t know Goku, 18 takes care of all that,” the smaller man rubbed the back of his neck.  
Suddenly, his face lit up “I know! Why don’t you ask Chichi?” Goku stared at him, his face blank with confusion. “She’ll know how to help you, I’m sure she won’t mind helping you to cook for four healthy saiyan boys!”  
“I don’t know Krillian, Chichi will probably be busy cooking for her new husband, plus her and Vegeta still don’t really see eye to eye,”  
Krillain looked deflated “Yeah, guess I didn’t think of that,”  
They took a moment to watch the kids; Maron was hosting a tea-party with the twins and her favourite dolls.  
Gogeta laughed as she poured him a cup of fake tea, while VJ almost seem to roll his eyes at the game.  
“He really takes after his dad eh Goku?” Krillain laughed as he nudged his friend. Goku smiled at his boys.  
“Yeah, but Vegeta doesn’t see it, he says VJ is more like his dad,” the earth-saiyan shrugged.  
“Hard to imagine Vegeta’s father isn’t it?” Krillain shook his head. 

***

“I don’t know Goku, it’s not something I’ve ever done,” Roshi told his pupil. Goku sighed.  
“I just want to give Vegeta the best Christmas,” he told his former master. The old man thought for a moment.  
“Why don’t you ask Shenron?” he asked. Goku frowned in thought before grinning.  
“That’s a great idea!” he exclaimed jumping out of his chair in excitement, startling Turtle, “Thanks Master Roshi!” he flew from the house and went off to find the Dragonballs.  
“You could have thanked me with a girl!” the elder- martial artist cried after him before going back to his magazine “Oh my, wouldn’t mind finding her under my tree,” 

***

“Come on babies, let’s go find the Dragonballs so we can give daddy the best Christmas,” Goku beamed at his twins as he burst through the door, startling Videl.  
“Goku, what the hell are you doing breaking the door down like that?” she fumed. Goku giggled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Gee, sorry Videl, I’m just so excited! I’m going to use the Dragonballs to give Vegeta the best Christmas ever!” Videl smiled at her father in law.  
“Oh Goku, that’s so cute!” she squealed.  
Goku grinned as he scooped up the two super-saiyan babies and took off. 

***

“Gogeta, please, come baack!” Goku whined as his oldest son flew off with the Dragonball clenched in his chubby fists.  
VJ whimpered as he clung to Goku’s shirt. The younger Son not yet confident in his own flying abilities.  
Gogeta giggled as he sped off, causing Goku to have to use a boost of ki to catch up. “Gotch!” he cried as he caught the baby in his arms. “Now this is for daddy so hand it over buddy,” Gogeta grinned as Goku took the Dragonball and put it into his bag. 

***

“VJ!” Goku cried as he saw his youngest crawling at the edge of a cliff, holding his hands up, reaching for the last Dragonball. Goku held his breath as the ball and his baby fell from the cliff edge, he went to find his boy when he appeared over the edge, flying high in the air.  
Gogeta clapped and giggled as he watched his twin fly with the last Dragonball in his grip. “Good job buddy!” Goku grinned as the baby flew to him. “This is the last one, let’s go home and use this to give daddy the best Christmas,”  
The younger Son seemed to raise his chin with a prideful smirk as the trio made their way back to their home. 

***

Vegeta panted as he finished his training workout. He gulped his water down and threw a towel over his shoulders before making his way to the kitchen.  
“Kakarot?” the prince asked when he saw his mate and sons sat round a poorly decorated Christmas tree, the baubles were almost thrown onto the branches and the star on top was askew. The prince smiled. “Did the boys do that?” he asked with a raised eye-brow.  
Goku’s cheeks flushed as he scratched behind his neck.  
“Uh, yeah, they did,” he laughed nervously.  
“So what the fuck is all this Kakarot?” Vegeta asked again as he moved more into the room, taking in the haphazardly wrapped gifts under the tree.  
“It’s Christmas baby,” Goku grinned “And that is not the best thing, this is the best thing!” he beamed as he revealed the Dragonballs. Gogeta whooped.  
“I don’t understand,” the prince fumed, matching his younger son’s scowl.  
“Just wait,” Goku grinned again before summoning the Dragon Shenron.  
“What is your wish?” the dragon boomed.  
“I wish for Vegeta’s perfect Christmas!” Goku cried, excitedly.  
“Your wish is granted!” the dragon nodded before disappearing.  
“Kakarot, what have you done?” Vegeta spluttered.  
“Given you the perfect Christmas,” Goku looked around the room to see what Vegeta had chosen. His face dropped when he saw that everything was the same. “Nothing’s changed,” the saiyan pouted.  
“Urm, why am I here?” they looked to see future-Trunks stood in their doorway, arms folded over his chest.  
“Er, wasn’t I just with mom?” young Trunks frowned as he looked at his older self, then at his father.  
“Uh dad, why are me and Goten suddenly here? Pretty sure I was just about to tuck into Videl’s perfectly cooked turkey,” Gohan asked, confused.  
“I don...wait,” he turned to his mate “Vegeta, is this your perfect Christmas?” he asked in a whisper.  
Vegeta turned away from his family in a huff.  
“Of course not!” he snapped, “Why would I want to spend any time with our idiot sons?”  
Goku grinned as he picked up VJ “Sure, sure whatever you say,”  
“So I can go then?” Future-Trunks asked.  
“Well there’s no point in going now, I assume that Kakarot has prepared some kind of food, you might as well stay for that and then the presents,” Vegeta sniffed. 

***

Goku smiled as he surveyed the scene in front of him; Vegeta playing with the twins, surrounded by discarded wrapping paper.  
Gohan and Older Trunks were arm wrestling at the kitchen table while Younger Trunks and Goten played with their presents.  
It really was the perfect Christmas.


	2. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta celebrate the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure New Years Eve smut, like seriously dirty stuff so if that floats your boat read on... if not, go back.
> 
> You have been warned! 
> 
> Again, Kudos and Comments always welcomed xox

Self Love: Happy New Fucking Year! 

“Fuck, yes, Kami, yes!” Goku arched his back as he drove himself down further onto Vegeta's cock.   
“God damn it Kakarot,” Vegeta tightened his grip on his mate’s hips “There's no rush,” the prince forced Goku to slow down causing the younger saiyan to whine loudly.   
“Please Geta, fuck me, please baby, PLEASE!” he screamed out as he hit super saiyan.   
Vegeta groaned at the sight of his lover, face scrunched in ecstasy, his chest heaving as he panted, his aura glowing gold as he tried to move his hips faster. Vegeta pinned him in place. Vegeta was the dominant, not Kakarot, he would control the pace.   
Goku growled, scowling down at his prince.  
“Who’s in charge here?” Vegeta growled back, slowing his thrusts “Hmm, fucking say it Kakarot,” the saiyan prince continued to tease Goku with his slow, shallow movements.   
Goku clawed at his chest as he desperately tried to fuck himself on Vegeta's huge cock. “You want me to use you like a slut? To take you however I want? Then beg for it,” Vegeta smirked before subtly tapping that sweet spot deep in Goku's body.   
Goku's eyes rolled back at the pleasure it brought him.   
“Please, Kami, please. Take me Geta, amotae, make me yours, take my body, force me to cum even when I can't anymore,” Goku babbled, he was so horny he just wanted Vegeta to do something, anything “Breed me Geta, fucking fill me to the brim with…” Goku was cut off by Vegeta suddenly throwing him to the ground.   
Goku grinned.   
“Show me,” Vegeta forced through gritted teeth, Goku's dirty talk always made him lose control. “Show me how much you want this cock,” he commanded as he stroked himself.   
Goku reached behind himself to part his own cheeks, letting Vegeta see just how aroused he was.   
Vegeta felt himself grow to an impossible hardness as Goku's scent washed over him. “I'm going to ruin you amotae,” Vegeta snarled before slamming into his mate. Goku went to grip the sheets “Don't you dare move!” Vegeta ordered with a slap to Goku's ass cheek.   
Goku cried out as the angle let Vegeta drive deeper into him. “W...want...to try something new baby?” Vegeta panted as he continued to fuck Goku with all he had, going Super saiyan blue, Goku screamed as he was forced to stretch to accommodate Vegeta's now God sized manhood.   
“Yes, yes, anything, take me, I'm yours” Goku pushed his hips back to take Vegeta deeper.   
“Listen to my voice amotae,” Vegeta whispered in his mate's ear. Goku tensed at the husky sound. “Good boy, now you can grip the sheets, I'll keep you spread,” Vegeta moved his knees so he was keeping Goku's legs spread wide. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate how flexible his mate was despite his muscular frame before driving into him with a renewed desire.   
“Geta!” Goku was arching his back and clawing at the sheets as Vegeta claimed his body roughly, like a true saiyan warrior.   
“That's it Kakarot...uh...give in...feel the pleasure,” Vegeta licked the shell of Goku's ear as he used his advantage over the younger saiyan to increase his reactions.   
Goku instantly keened as he began to beg shamelessly.   
“I... Ve...please….please…” he chanted before he came, suddenly. His body going rigid.   
Vegeta managed to hold off, slowing to allow Goku to ride his high before picking up speed again. “Vegeta I…” Goku panted, his body becoming heavy.  
“Pleasure Kakarot,” Vegeta said simply. Goku's body reacted to the words immediately. He became hard again and a fresh wetness flushed between his legs. Vegeta gripped his lover's hips tighter as the scent triggered something primal in him. He began to snap his hips into Goku at a punishing pace, hitting his sweet spot over and over as the need to fill him took over.   
“Geta...I'm...I'm...I'm gonna…” Goku tensed as he came again, even harder than before.   
“Ready to be filled amotae?” Vegeta panted in time with his powerful thrusts “I'm not going to stop filling you up until you are round and flush with my seed,” Goku moaned as he began to get hard again at the thought of Vegeta getting him pregnant again.   
“Yes, yes, cum Vegeta, cum so deep inside me I can taste it,” Goku begged of his mate, his dominant.   
Vegeta reached to grip Goku's cock in his hand, working him in time with his thrusting. Goku moaned at the sensory overload, he couldn't believe he was going to cum again!  
“That's it Kakarot,” Vegeta groaned out “One more, just one more for your mate,”   
Goku squeezed his eyes closed as the pleasure rolled over him in waves. “Cum for me Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned into his ear, biting it playfully. Goku screamed as he came a final time, those words his weakness.   
Vegeta cried out as he too came, pumping his hot, fruitful cum until Goku was so full of it, it was leaking out of him, dripping down his strong thighs.   
Vegeta fell on top of his mate, keeping them joined.  
Goku groaned, he was stuffed, full to the brim with Vegeta and he wouldn't have it any other way.   
“That was incredible,” he sighed contented.   
“Happy New Year Kakarot,” Vegeta said, placing one hand over Goku's and one over his currently flat stomach. “Now let's make sure you are actually pregnant,”


	3. Chapter 3: Be My Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku decides to use the Holiday of Love to tease his mate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, hopefully you will forgive me when you've read it.

Self Love: Butt it’s Valentine’s Day!

Vegeta frowned when he caught himself staring at his mate’s rear again. He’d been doing it all day, first when Goku had stepped out of the shower, then when he'd bent down to pick up VJ’s shoes off the floor and then again when he’d just been standing there!   
This time it was because Goku was doing squats.   
His gi pants pressed tightly against his toned and muscled rump as he reached the lowest part of the movement. Vegeta bit his lip as Goku let out a slight grunt when he pushed himself back to standing, only to repeat the whole process.   
“For fucks sake Kakarot, do you have to train so loud?” the prince finally snapped, realising that his own training was being hindered with thoughts of how beautiful he thought his mate’s behind was.   
His twins stared at him, his outburst making them jump.   
Goku smirked before turning to give his dominant his huge innocent puppy dog eyes.   
“Oh, sorry Geta, guess I was getting a little carried away there,”   
“He wasn't really making any noise father,” Gogeta frowned.   
“Quiet boy!” Vegeta snapped before going back to his training moves.   
“Maybe I'll just do some simple stretches instead,” Goku said with a shrug. He then went over to the yoga mat which was set up right in front of where his mate was sparing with Trunks.   
He started with a simple tricep stretch on both arms before moving onto a hamstring targeting stretch. 

Vegeta forced himself to keep his head in his fight with his oldest son. He would not think about Kakarot and how God damn sexy he looked in his training gi. 

Goku smirked to himself before beginning a downward dog. He held the stretch for as long as he could before changing position to chair pose.  
He held his arms up and made sure his crouch was low. 

Vegeta felt his blood boil at his mate’s actions. He let his gaze slip to Goku's firm round ass before being punched by Trunks.   
“Ha, got you dad!” The lavender-haired boy laughed.   
“Dammit!’ Vegeta fumed before powering up.   
“Whoa!” Trunks barely dodged as his father lunged at him.   
“Geta, you ok?” Goku asked, Vegeta growled as he turned to see his mate now doing Donkey Kicks.   
“Enough!” Vegeta screamed, all four saiyans jumped at his outburst. “Kakarot, a word,” he began to walk out of the training room “Now amotae!”   
Goku squirmed under the power of his dominant’s order.   
“Be right back kids,” he tells the boys before following Vegeta, obediently. 

“What the hell are you doing Kakarot?” The older saiyan fumed as he backed Goku up against the nearest wall.   
“I don't know what you're talking about Geta,” he said, innocently.   
“I think you do and if you think it's going to work then you're dead wrong,” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.   
“Ok, if you say so but, I think you’ll end up fucking me by the end of the day,” Goku gave his prince a cheeky glance.   
“You think my will that weak?” Vegeta asked, his nostrils flaring in anger. ‘How dare he doubt my resolve!’ the saiyan prince sulked to himself.   
“No, I just think that you can't resist me, now shall we get back to training? The boys will be getting suspicious,” Goku grinned before pushing past Vegeta, making sure to brush against him.   
Vegeta took a deep breath before following. ‘I’ll show you Kakarot, you’ll break before I do’ 

Goku frowned when he saw that Vegeta was no longer watching him or sneaking glances at his movements. ‘Damn his saiyan pride’ the younger saiyan thought in frustration. He licked his lips as he watched Vegeta sweating as he sparred with all three of his sons. ‘Fine my prince, you wanna play it that way, let's play’ he grinned to himself before powering up to blue. “Yaaahhhh!” He cried as he launched himself at his husband.  
The twins leapt out of the way just in time to see their dad tackle their father to the ground. “What the hell Kakarot!” Vegeta growled as he looked up at his mate from his back.   
“Isn't this what we always do?” Goku grinned as he subtly ground down against Vegeta's cock   
“Get the hell off me!” Vegeta roared as he threw Goku off him. The prince rolled to cover the fact that he was half hard from the action.   
‘Aww, come on Geta…” Goku blew him a kiss behind the backs of their sons.   
“Why are you being so weird?” Gogeta frowned as he powered up “Anyway, why don't you fight me dad?” he asked, stepping forward, his gold hair glittering with power.   
“Ok champ, come at me!” Goku grinned as he jumped into a fighting stance.   
Gogeta matched his grin before flying forward.   
Vegeta fumed as he watched his boys fight with their dad. He was proud of all his sons but couldn't help but assess every move they made for weakness, he had to ensure that they were strong.   
Trunks suddenly caught Goku off guard and tackled him to the ground.   
Vegeta's saiyan instincts flared at seeing another man pin his mate.  
He clenched his jaw and fists to stop himself from attacking Trunks.   
Goku noticed the shift in his mate's scent and chuckled. This would be a perfect opportunity to tease him.   
“Good one Trunks, getting to be as good as your dad,” he praised the younger saiyan as they got up.   
“Thanks Goku,” Trunks beamed at his step dad.   
Vegeta growled in warning.   
“Relax Geta, you're still stronger,'' Goku told him “for now,” he added with a cheeky grin.   
Vegeta glared while the twins laughed.   
Trunks smirked but didn’t dare laugh out loud.   
“I’m done!” Vegeta fumed before storming out of the room, leaving the rest of them to stare after him.   
“What’s wrong with father?” VJ asked, shocked at the prince’s actions.  
“Nothing, he’s just well Vegeta,” Goku laughed.   
“Yeah, dad has always been like that,” Trunks nodded.  
“Whatever, I’m hungry,” Gogeta shrugged as he picked up his own towel and walked after his father.  
“Ooo, yeah me too,” Goku laughed as he ran after his son, leaving VJ and Trunks to shake their head and laugh.

Vegeta pouted as he struggled to contain himself. Goku was the sexiest thing on the planet, in the universe and he was currently licking ice cream off a spoon.   
The prince tried to force himself to focus on what his youngest son was saying but his gaze kept sliding back to his mate’s tongue and the way it was creating delicate patterns over his spoon.   
He felt his heart began to pound faster and faster as the images in his mind became increasingly filthy until....  
“Boys, get out...now!” Vegeta demanded, not taking his eyes off his mate.   
The twins rushed from the room, the pre-adolescent saiyans could smell the thick arousal coming off their parents.   
Running to their room, they both threw on headphones before they could hear anything too scary.   
“Geta?” Goku questioned with a cheeky grin.   
“Over the table, now!” Goku scrambled to comply. “Now, show me that perfect ass of yours Kakarot,”   
Goku pulled down his pants to reveal his finely toned butt. “You think it's fun to fucking tease me? Hmm?” Vegeta ran his hand over the soft skin of Goku's ass. “To get me all worked up while we trained?” He slapped his hand down on Goku's firm right cheek. ``Answer me Kakarot,” he commanded, his voice impossibly low and gravelly, causing Goku to shudder with lust.   
“Yes, I wanted to tease you, to get you all worked up,” he panted. “I love it when you lose control Geta,”   
“You know what happens when you use this fine ass against me don't you Kakarot?” Vegeta asked with an evil grin.   
“You punish me,” Goku whimpered as he waited for what happened next.   
“Count and if I hear any other noise, it will not end well for you amotae,” Vegeta loved the way his mate shuddered beneath him.   
He slapped the left cheek.  
“O...one,” Goku pressed his butt out further. Vegeta smiled at the action.  
“Are you enjoying this Kakarot?” He asked as he slapped Goku's ass again. “This is supposed to be a punishment, you slut,” the prince slapped Goku again, harder.  
“Two...th..three,” Goku bit his lip to keep from moaning out, he loved it when Vegeta played rough with him.   
Vegeta upped the pace, slapping each cheek again and again. It was times like this that he wished that his mate still had his tail. He would love to show him the pleasure that Saiyans could get from tail play, of course he saw the practicality of having it removed but he did miss it. It saddened him that his mate would never fully know his body.   
He turned his mind back to the task at hand, pun intended. ‘Nine, oh...oh...ten”   
“What was that?” Vegeta asked as he continued his assault on Goku's firm ass.  
“Oh...fuck Geta...please!” Goku cried out as his resolve broke.   
Vegeta grinned. ‘I win’ he thought smugly.   
“Oh Kakarot, you really are a needy little slut aren't you? I must have spoiled you if you can't even take a simple punishment,” he fake tutted before stroking his fingers through Goku's unruly spikes before gripping them tightly and snapping his head up so he was level with his ear. ``What should I do with you?” He whispered before licking his mate's throat.   
“Fuck...Geta,” Goku shuddered. He was so desperate with need for his mate.   
“Oh Kakarot, you have just failed a punishment, you cannot be rewarded, no, instead, you must earn my cock,”   
“God, yes!” Goku panted as he slid to his knees, shoving Vegeta into a chair he wasted no time in ripping his prince's pants down and taking his cock into his more than willing mouth.   
“Yes Kakarot, that's it, please your mate, your dominant,” Vegeta's fingers once again wound their way into Goku's hair as he gently guided his mate's movements.   
Goku sucked and licked along Vegeta's sizeable length, relishing in the taste of him.   
Vegeta let his head fall back as he lost himself in the pleasure of his amotae’s mouth. “More Kakarot, more!” He began to buck his hips, demanding that Goku take him deeper.   
Goku relaxed his throat and let Vegeta use him, he was so turned on with the game they had been playing all day that he wanted whatever Vegeta deemed to give him.   
Vegeta’s hips were bucking off of the chair as he held Goku’s head in place while he thrust into his willing mouth. “Yes! Yes! Amotae, take it,” he babbled as his head swam in the thick lusty fog that was taking him over.   
Goku began to play with Vegeta’s balls, handling them gently while sucking him down hard. Vegeta went crossed eyed with the pleasure. “St...Kami stop, Kakarot, STOP!” the prince shoved Goku back.   
The younger saiyan laughed as he wiped his mouth.   
“What’s the matter Geta, getting a bit worked up?”   
“You will regret that, get back over the table,” Vegeta growled as he stood up. Kicking his pants off he gripped Goku’s hips and slammed into him, filling him to the hilt in one thrust.   
“YES!” Goku screamed as Vegeta hit his spot full on.   
“Hold on tight Kakarot,” was the only warning given by Vegeta before he set a brutal pace. He held Goku down with one hand on his neck and pumped him harshly with the other. “When do you come?” he growled.  
“Uh, ugh...fuck...when...when you say,” Goku gritted out.   
“That’s right, you are mine, my mate, my amotae, my Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned as the dominant in him took over. “Now Kakarot, now!”   
“Shit!” Goku tensed as he came. He didn’t have time to catch his breath as Vegeta flipped him onto his back and slammed back into him. “Oh God, baby!” Goku cried out at the change in angle.   
“Mine!” Vegeta growled as he lost himself in the feel of his mate.   
Goku’s back arched off the table as Vegeta tapped his spot with every. Single. Thrust. “Yours, all yours prince,” he panted, his hands finding Vegeta’s shoulders.  
“Kakarot, Kakarot!” Vegeta could feel his release building deep within him, his movements sped up, the table creaked under them.   
“Let it go Geta, cum for me,” Goku encouraged his mate, as he felt his own orgasm building.   
“Love you!” Vegeta cried as he hit his release, coming deep and hard, filling his mate.   
“Love you too,” Goku’s own release triggered from feeling and watching Vegeta.   
Vegeta eased them both to the ground and pulled Goku close, licking and placing soft kisses over his face.   
Goku smiled at the protective actions of his dominant. He stroked his fingers through Vegeta’s hair.   
“My amotae,” Vegeta groaned as he fell to sleep.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Vegeta,” Goku whispered as he paced a soft kiss on Vegeta’s temple.


End file.
